Kaijuvengers: Infinity Wars
Kaijuvengers: Infinity Wars is the 11th installment of the Kaijuvengers film series and the 25th film of the Kaijuvengers portion of the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. It was released in April 2018 as KB Fan Fiction's 238th feature film and is inspired by Avengers: Infinity War and Marvel's Infinity comic series. The film features the first appearances of characters from Pacific Rim and Big Hero 6 into the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe. Plot The film picks up from the ending of Kaijuvengers: Armored Darkness and Ultraman Club. After acquiring a mysterious sword known as the Infinity Saber, Ultraman Belial, who had shed his Armored Darkness/Kaizer Darkness identity, arrives in a different dimension, the Anteverse, to gather an army. Belial and his commanders Darkgone and Iaron gather the Anteverse Kaiju lieutenants Knifehead, Otachi, Scunner, Raijin and Leatherback in preparation for a full-scale attack on the Solar System in search for the seven Spectral Gems. Under Belial's orders, the Precursors, the masterminds of the Anteverse Kaiju, initiate an interdimensional passage called a Breach to be opened directly above Earth orbit. On the ZAP SPACY lunar base, Reimon and the Kaijuvengers observe the Breach opening above Earth orbit and five Kaiju descending onto the planet in different areas. The Kaijuvengers are sent to Earth to intercept their arrival. In San Fransokyo, Reimon recruits a team of teenagers consisting of Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi no Ginger, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla. Hiro introduces a robot named Baymax to Reimon, who doubts the soft robotic's combat abilities. Knifehead and Scunner arrive and began to attack the city in search of a Spectral Gem which is located at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The Kaijuvengers Skydon and Gomora come into the scene to battle the two Kaiju and prevent them from obtaining the gem. The scuffle draws the attention of the teenagers, who are revealed to be members of the Big Hero 6, a superhero group from the city. The Big Hero 6 manage to help Gomora and Skydon fend off Scunner and Knifehead, who retreat back into the Breach. Reimon retrieves the Blue Spectral Gem from the institute for safekeeping and brings the Big Hero 6 to ZAP SPACY's main headquarters. Meanwhile in London, Otachi and Leatherback arrive to claim a Spectral Gem from the Greenwich Royal Observatory when they are ambushed by Litra Anne, Birdon and Telesdon, who bring the Green Spectral Gem back to the ZAP SPACY headquarters, where the Big Hero 6 carry out intensive training for an upcoming full-scale invasion of the Anteverse. At the same time, Raijin lands in Bulgaria where he finds the Red Spectral Gem, while Otachi finds the Indigo Spectral Gem at the bottom of the Mariana trench. Back at the lunar base, the Capsule Monsters first meet Rubberduckzilla who crashed onto the Moon's surface from a dimensional rift with his sidekick, the Coca-Cola Duck. The Capsule Monsters show the ducks around the base before the base is attacked by Ultraman Belial, who has obtained two Spectral Gems for the Infinity Saber. Belial overpowers the ducks and the monsters until Ultraman arrives, sending Belial retreating into the Breach. Ultraman tells the ducks and the Capsule Monsters about the Spectral Gems and the Infinity Saber. At the Breach, the Precursors reveal that the Purple, Yellow and Orange Spectral Gems are hidden in the Monster Graveyard, Canada and the Kyrgyzstan-Tajikistan border, and Belial responds by sending the Anteverse Kaiju to the area. In Canada, Geronimon, reunited with his tribe, anticipates Belial's arrival. Belial kills the old chief using the Infinity Saber, and takes the Yellow Spectral Gem. He easily overpowers Geronimon, but flees after he responds to a message from the Precursors about the claiming of the Orange Spectral Gem. Finding a weakness in Belial, Geronimon goes to a hidden shrine at the Kyrgyzstan-Tajikistan border to meet Alien Miracle and forge a new weapon. In the shrine, Geronimon meets Rubberduckzilla and the Coca-Cola Duck and together they create a new weapon, the Spear of Chieftains, with Alien Miracle. After Geronimon and the ducks leave for Canada, Alien Miracle is killed by Belial due to possessing the Orange Spectral Gem, which energy is used in the creation of the spear. At ZAP SPACY headquarters, Scunner attacks the headquarters until he is finally finished off by Baymax, who is augmented with new technology and powers necessary to battle Kaiju-sized opponents. Meanwhile, Belial, Darkgone and Iaron arrive at the Monster Graveyard to meet the vengeful spirit of Red King, who is hoping to rebuild the Hydra Organization. Belial agrees to Red King's terms and the Hydra leader offers the Purple Spectral Gem to Belial, who sets off to the ZAP SPACY HQ to battle Skydon, Garamon, Gabora and the Big Hero 6. Belial obtains the Blue Spectral Gem after overpowering the group before leaving for Canada to get the final gem. Reimon and Ultraman rally the Kaijuvengers and transports them to Canada, where they reunite with Geronimon who introduces the two ducks to the squad. They meet Geronimon's tribe before Belial's army of Legionoids and mass-produced Anteverse Kaiju attack. The Kaijuvengers, alongside Ultraman and Geronimon's tribe, mount a defense against the invading army, while the Capsule Monsters arrive to reinforce the team. Otachi, Raijin and Knifehead are killed and their army is routed, while Leatherback is killed when a nuclear warhead strapped onto his back explodes after being launched back into the Breach, destroying it. Belial arrives at the battle zone with an empowered Infinity Saber, and easily decimates a large number of Geronimon's tribe and claims the Yellow Spectral Gem. Geronimon severely wounds Belial with the Spear of Chieftains, but Belial activates the completed Saber by lifting it into the air, causing him to gain more power and Ultraman, ZAP SPACY and all of the Kaijuvengers to suddenly weaken, and knocking out Geronimon in the process. Belial uses the Saber to stab Geronimon. After delivering an ominous message to the battlefield, Belial proceeds to use the Saber to slaughter almost every Kaijuvenger in the battlefield, including Gabora, Pestar, Bemular, Birdon, Natsunomeryu, Gesura, Reigubas, Melba, the Capsule Monsters and Rubberduckzilla, before retreating into another Breach opened near the Moon. Geronimon recovers while the defeated Kaijuvengers regroup, and Ultraman sends an SOS message to call a team of Ultra heroes. Meanwhile in the Anteverse, Belial triumphantly commands his new army to rise, his victorious evil laughter can be heard throughout the new Breach. In a mid-credits scene, Red King gains a new body in the Monster Graveyard, feeling satisfied because their revenge is finally complete after being informed of Belial's victory by Darkgone and Iaron. He then regroups his revived Hydra army and commences the construction of a new Death Egg to put an end to ZAP SPACY and the Kaijuvengers and ensure absolute Hydra hegemony in the universe once and for all. In the post-credits scene, Belial kills Reimon at the lunar base, before being confronted by the first hero to respond to Ultraman's SOS message: Ultraman Zero. Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Crossovers Category:KB Award for Best Figure Animation winners Category:Kaijuvengers films